


All I Need Is You

by mirandalee



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, S2 Ep14 spoilers, Sexual Content, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandalee/pseuds/mirandalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a LaFerry fanfic that takes place right after Season 2 Episode 14. Laf realizes that they’ve really screwed up with Perry, and wonders if they will ever be able to make things right. Things get smutty because I am 200% LaFerry trash. Sorry not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need Is You

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters are mine - they all belong to the wonderful creators of the Carmilla web series.

“Just stay away from me. Both of you.”

Laf couldn’t get those words out of their head. They were running on a never-ending loop, torturing them. The memory of how hurt Perry had sounded…how upset she looked as she walked away. Laf had done that. They had hurt the person who mattered most to them. They hadn’t meant to – of course they hadn’t – but they had nonetheless.

“Just stay away from me. Both of you.”

That was the last thing Laf wanted to do. What they wanted more than anything was to run after Perry – to catch up to her, turn her around, hold on to her, and never let go. They wanted to find some way to apologize to her and to show her that she was the most important person in the world to them – that they had never meant to hurt her.

What had they been thinking?? Now, in hindsight, of course Laf could see how much this must be hurting Perry. In the moment though, Laf had been so overrun by science that they hadn’t even thought of the trauma Perry would suffer as a result of seeing the man she had killed suddenly walking around, fully alive again – and with an entirely different soul, no less. The least Laf could have done was prepare Perry for this – but no. Instead, they had been so wrapped up in their own head that they just let things happen – which led to poor Perry getting the shock of her life. Of course she didn’t want to see them. Laf didn’t even want to see themself.

So they sat there, in their room, back against the bed, all the lights off. JP was off pestering Carmilla about his thousands of vampire questions – he could tell that Laf needed him to make himself scarce for a while. Laf appreciated that – but that also meant that they were left alone to torture themself; Perry’s words running through their head – the picture of her hurt face the only thing Laf could see. They didn’t know what to do. Science Laf could handle, but people? People left Laf clueless.

Laf sat alone on the floor for hours – tears running down their face. They felt alone – broken – lost.

Laf heard a faint knock at the door – so faint that they almost missed it. They scrambled to open the door and their heart stopped for a second when they saw that it was Perry waiting on the other side.

“Per…” Laf breathed, hearing how their voice shook as they spoke. “Per, I-“

Perry held up a hand and Laf stopped talking. They held their breath; terrified to do anything that might scare Perry away.

After several long moments, Perry finally spoke. “I know I said that I didn’t want to see you…but…I just…” she let out a shaky breath and continued, “I need to process what’s happening, and I can’t do that by myself.” She looked up for the first time since Laf had opened the door and said, “I need you, Lafontaine.”

It was all Laf could do not to break down crying at the sound of those words. Instead, they took a deep breath and gestured to the bed, Perry sat down. Laf dragged over a desk chair to sit next to her.

It took Perry a long time before she began talking. “Nothing is ever going to be normal again, is it? Vampires…crows…students being raised from the dead…is this just what our lives are going to be like now? Every time I think I’ve adjusted to the new weird, another thing comes along! I just…I can’t handle it anymore, Lafontaine! I can’t! I…I feel like our entire lives have been turned upside down… And then…I feel like I’m losing you too.” Tears were streaming down Perry’s face as she looked up into Laf’s eyes.

Laf hesitated for a moment before they spoke. “Per…I…I’m so sorry Per… I know that this last semester has been anything but easy for you, and I know that I should have realized how much resurrecting Will’s body would have hurt you. But Perry – you’re not losing me. You will never lose me. I promise you that. I need you too Per…God, I need you so much. I need you more than anything – more than air – more than science –“ Perry let out a soft chuckle, which brought a small smile to Laf’s face, giving them the courage they needed. “Perry – I love you.” Laf sat as still as a statue, just waiting for Perry to respond – terrified that they had just managed to fuck everything up even worse than before.

And then Perry’s lips were on their’s and oh God nothing had ever felt so good – so right – so insanely, intensely perfect. It took Laf a minute to realize that this was really happening – this moment they had thought about more times than they could count – but once they understood, they reacted with passionate enthusiasm. Laf’s hands found their way into Perry’s wonderfully curly mane of redness, holding her close as they kissed back. Laf found their way onto the bed next to Perry as they took her bottom lip between theirs and sucked on it, biting it gently as Perry let out a soft moan. Laf released Perry’s lip and covered her mouth with their own – their tongue tracing Perry’s lips, easing in as she opened her mouth. The kissing began to change from gentle to rougher – more intense. Perry kept making small sounds – whimpers and moans that made Laf more and more excited. Suddenly Perry pulled her lips away and swiftly maneuvered herself on top of Laf, so she was straddling their waist as she kissed her way down Laf’s neck.

Laf surprised themself by letting out a deep moan as Perry’s lips sucked on her neck, which they noticed caused Perry to let out a small laugh before switching and paying attention to the other side of Laf’s neck. Laf squirmed beneath her, wrapping their legs around Perry’s waist – trying to get as close to her as humanly possible. Laf grinded their waist against Perry, which caused her to let go of Laf’s neck, throw her head back, and let out a high pitched whimper, biting her lip once she heard herself. Laf took the opportunity to take control again, flipping them so they were straddling Perry.

Before returning their lips to Perry’s soft, beautiful skin, Laf paused and appreciated how utterly perfect Perry looked in this moment. Her cheeks were flushed, her fiery red hair surrounding her head on the pillow, her eyes wide and blazing with passion, looking up at Laf like they were the only person who mattered in the whole universe. Laf took a breath took calm themself for a second. “Per – are you okay? Do you want to stop or slow down or-”

Perry put a finger to Laf’s lips and smiled up at them. “Lafontaine, I promise you that I have never been more ‘okay’ than I am right now, in this moment. I want this – I want you-“ and with that, Laf’s lips once again covered Perry’s. Perry tried to reach out and undress Laf, but they grabbed Perry’s wrists and pinned them above her head while taking her bottom lip in their teeth again and biting at it roughly. The little whines and whimpers coming out of Perry’s mouth were driving Laf insane. They kept her wrists pinned with one hand and used the other to begin undressing her, which proved to be somewhat challenging. Laf eventually gave in and used both hands to quickly remove Perry’s shirt and pants, throwing them across the room before sitting back on their knees and admiring the beautiful woman before them. Perry bit her lip and looked away, suddenly feeling the slightest bit self conscious, her wrists still in place above her head where Laf had indicated that they wanted them. Laf leaned back in and placed gentle kisses on her delicate skin, starting at her neck and working her way down, past her breasts, down to her stomach before claiming her mouth again.

Perry pulled her lips away from Laf for a moment. “Why are you still wearing so much clothing?” she asked, pouting just a tad. Laf grinned, loving the way Perry’s lips looked when she did that, then sat back and quickly tore off their own shirt and pants. However, Perry continued to pout, so Laf leaned in and kissed her firmly while taking off their own bra and letting it fall next to the bed. Perry grinned up at them while Laf worked open the clasp of Perry’s bra, freeing her gorgeous breasts. They once again captured Perry’s wrists in their hands, holding them above her head while they began to kiss and bite her left breast. As their teeth made contact with her tender skin, Perry let out a sharp gasp before surrendering to a deep moan of desire. Laf continued to bite and suck her breast, leaving beautiful little marks on Perry’s fair skin, before switching to her other breast and providing it with the same treatment. Every bite seemed to get Perry more and more wound up as she writhed in pleasure beneath Lafontaine.

Laf took a moment to go back to Perry’s neck while they let their right hand work it’s way down to check her wetness. Sure enough, Perry was dripping wet – she had already soaked through her panties. Laf smirked at this and nipped at Perry’s ear before whispering to her, “God Per, you’re so fucking wet for me…is there something you want? Something you need from me?” At this point Perry was basically a whimpering hot mess, so Laf decided to just suck and nip at her ear until she could calm down enough to use her words.

“YES…” Perry managed to gasp out, “Oh FUCK yes, LafontAINE!! I need you – please, oh please – I need you inside mEE!” The sound of Perry cursing made Laf hotter than they expected, and the sound of Perry begging for them was practically enough to send them over the edge. Instead, Laf hurriedly removed Perry’s underwear and settled themself between Perry’s thighs, excited to begin. Laf spread Perry’s thighs apart and kept them there with their hands, beginning by kissing and nipping first at her left thigh, then at her right, alternating between the two and eventually working higher and higher. Perry couldn’t help herself – her whole body was squirming and writhing from Laf’s touch, but she couldn’t get any closer to Laf, since they were pinning her down. Instead, she just buried her hands in Laf’s hair, her moans and whimpers getting louder by the second.

When Laf finally made contact with Perry’s clit, she was so worked up that she practically came right at that moment. But Laf wanted this to last for more than 10 seconds, so they backed off a bit, gently licking at her clit before taking long, deep strokes along her whole pussy. Their strokes got faster and faster the more Perry pleaded with them before they zoned in on Perry’s clit, sucking on it roughly, then backing off right before Perry could cum. Perry was groaning in frustration, but Laf was having too much fun playing to care. Eventually though, they took two fingers and easily slid them up inside of her, then adding a third, pumping them in and out as they sucked Perry’s clit, listening to her moans of pleasure.

“Laf…LAF…LAFONTAINE YES – YES!! OH MY GOD YES – OhhhHHH FUCK!” Perry shouted as Lafontaine bit down on her clit, sending her soaring over the edge. Laf held Perry down as she shook uncontrollably throughout her orgasm while they eagerly lapped up Perry’s juices, cleaning her up. Perry lay on the bed, gasping for air as Lafontaine collapsed next to her, grinning contentedly. Laf closed their eyes for a minute and just appreciated how perfect everything was, right in this moment.

Laf’s moment was interrupted, however, when they felt their boxers being quickly removed and a warm, wet tongue began lapping at Laf’s center. Perry was apparently eager to return the favor, as she began eating out Laf’s center fervently. Laf’s eyes shot wide open as she practically screamed, “oh FUCK yes!! Oh god, PerRYY!” Laf grasped at the bed sheets, their hips bucking up to meet Perry’s hot mouth. It was now Perry’s turn to smirk as Laf turned into a whimpering, inarticulate mess. Perry sucked on Laf’s clit while her fingers worked Laf’s nipples, pinching and playing with them. She then switched and sucked on each of them alternatively while rubbing Laf’s clit hard and intensely. Laf opened her mouth to beg for more, but couldn’t seem to form words – instead, a series of high pitched sounds escaped, causing Laf to blush and bite their lip. Perry smirked and continued rubbing Laf’s clit as she leaned up and kissed them before moving to their neck, where they kissed and sucked until Laf was right at the edge. She then moved back down and replaced her fingers with her mouth – sucking and nipping again at Laf’s clit until Laf was yanking at Perry’s curls, screaming in pleasure as their orgasm came over them. Perry eagerly cleaned Laf up as they trembled, coming down from the most intense high they had ever experienced.

Perry crawled up next to Laf and kissed them gently and tenderly, savoring the feeling of their lips against her own. She then turned and leaned against Laf as they curled around Perry, burying their face in her neck.

“I love you too.” Perry signed contentedly. “All I need is you.”

“And all I need is you,” Laf agreed, closing their eyes, and feeling at peace for the first time in months.


End file.
